


puppy love

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: The off season is the best time to get a new dog.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Shin! You wanted fluff and I tried to think of the fluffiest thing I could.

“We don’t visit the city enough,” Victor says, and he’s looking around as if he hasn’t been here a dozen times already. 

“That’s because we’re too busy going to other countries,” Yuuri says, tapping at the steering wheel. “Also the last time we were here we got food poisoning.” 

“We did not,” Victor says. “We were already sick.” 

Yuuri shrugs and concerns himself with finding somewhere to park instead.

“Remember, we are just getting a dog,” Yuuri reminds him as much as he reminds himself. Victor smiles at him, beautiful and crafty, absolutely innocent. “We have everything else at home. We don’t need a bed or a crate or a new leash.” 

“Unless it’s a very good deal,” Victor says and Yuuri sighs. 

“No,” he says. 

“A very very good deal. And they have to look cute in it, of course.” 

“We might not even be able to keep the dog we pick,” Yuuri says. “Makkachin could hate them.” 

“Makkachin could never,” Victor says. He takes Yuuri’s hands and kisses his knuckles. “She’s a lady. And she loves everyone.” 

“You know what I mean,” Yuuri says, secretly thrilled and embarrassed as always when Victor pretends like he doesn’t know what physical displays of affection to do him, especially when they’re out and about. 

The store where they bought Vicchan was in another city, but Yuuri remembers it well. They’d had to wait for a poodle to come in. This time though there’s no need to wait. They’re a popular breed nowadays. There’s a poster with them on the front window, amongst the other in demand breeds. 

Victor’s eyes go wide once he can see all of the dogs and Yuuri is in love all over again. 

“I can’t pick,” Victor says. “They’re all too cute.” 

“I know,” Yuuri says. He squeezes Victor’s hand. “We’re only getting one.” 

“Makkachin can only handle one puppy,” Victor says. He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself. Yuuri can sympathize. There are so many puppies. 

They walk through and spend a good twenty minutes simply looking at all of the different breeds. They coo over the beagles, marvel at the mixed dogs, adore the chihuahuas, admire the spaniels, dote on the shiba inu, praise the pomeranians and delight in the Italian Greyhounds.

Victor makes a whining noise, just like his Makkachin, and looks up at Yuuri. The pug puppy rolling around in the cage before them has Victor in a veritable puddle. 

“This is the hardest choice of my life,” Victor says. 

“Harder than which flowers to pick for the wedding bouquet?” Yuuri asks. It had been a week long affair and he’s pretty sure Yurio will forever hold a grudge for the fact that they didn’t go with his recommendation of tiger lilies for the whole arrangement. 

“That was all easy if it meant I could marry you,” Victor says and Yuuri blushes. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, but it’s barely a protest. 

“What do you think about getting another poodle?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri leans against his shoulder, contemplating it for the thousandth time. He wants a dog that will make Victor happy, which in all honesty could be any dog; but if a poodle is what Victor wishes for, then that’s what Yuuri will give him.

He’ll always think of Vicchan when he sees poodle puppies and toy poodles. But it’s been more than a year now.

“Maybe next time?” Victor suggests softly when Yuuri doesn’t answer right away.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says, taking Victor’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I want one. Ah but it’ll be the smaller breed here. That’s fine, right?” 

“I think so,” Victor says. “It’ll be cheaper for us to take them travelling.” 

Victor goes quiet for a moment. Travel has been hard on Makkachin lately, and while Victor will spare no expense, there’s only so much he can do to make it easier for her. This might be her last summer in Japan.

“Come on, this time we can get the dark brown one,” Yuuri says. 

“To match your eyes?” Victor asks with a soppy look. 

“No, so when they shed it won’t be as noticeable on my clothes,” Yuuri says. It’s not a huge problem with poodles but it still exists. He can’t and won’t say no to Makkachin sleeping with them. But her fur gets everywhere.

“Well, now I want one to match your eyes.” 

“If blue poodles existed I would do that,” Yuuri says. 

“You would?” 

“Yes.”

“Yuuri,” Victor says and Yuuri swallows. They’re in public. He’s not going to kiss Victor here in the middle of a pet store. 

Victor gives him an innocent smile, knowing exactly what Yuuri is thinking; but he takes pity on him for he goes straight for the poodle puppies. 

“Look at her cute little paws,” Victor coos through the window as Yuuri reads the dogs’ information.

“What do you think about this one?” Yuuri asks, pointing to a puppy who was watching them with a little wag of her tail. 

Victor looks at it, pretends to consider the label that he cannot read, then nods. 

“Look, this will be your new friend,” Victor says, holding up his phone so the puppy can see the picture of Makkachin. 

The puppy jumps up and puts her paws against the window. Yuuri has to fight back his own delighted shrieks. Victor muffles his behind his hand. 

“This one,” Victor says. He turns to give Yuuri a serious stare. “We have to take this one.” 

Yuuri doesn’t think that this is a determining factor but Victor looks so adorable. He can’t argue with him on this. It’s easier to flag down an employee, then sign and pay for the puppy. 

“Okay, let’s go look at the collars,” Victor says, taking him by the hand and dragging him off. 

“But-!” 

“We only have collars for dogs of Makkachin’s size,” Victor says cheerfully. “This dog is obviously much smaller.” 

“We have some old ones-” 

“Oh, look, Yuuri, this one has bones on it! And this one has pawprints! But it should be able to reflect light so it’s safer at night for when you jog.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, “we don’t need any of this.” 

“Yuuri. I know the word ‘discount’ and I know my numbers. We’ll get a much better deal if we buy a collar now than if we were to come back and buy one later,” Victor says. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says because he can’t say everything that he wants to. Victor doesn’t need to learn Japanese for him but he is. 

Victor beams and holds up two collars, one pink and one purple. 

“Which one is better?” 

Victor barely waits till they are in the car to unwrap the new collar and bestow it onto the puppy. He’s already taken a dozen photos by the time Yuuri has pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t post any of these yet,” he says. “I need to be sure you’re in the pictures too.” 

Yuuri laughs a little. It’s a form of love from Victor. (He’s familiar with it, after Phichit and now Yurio too.)

“What should we name her?” Yuuri asks. 

“Katsudon,” Victor says with a devilish smirk. Yuuri doesn’t even have to look at him, he can feel it. 

“No.” 

“I thought long and hard about that name.” 

“No.”

“Makkachin is going to love you,” Victor declares instead as the puppy licks his fingers. It should be in the back seat but Yuuri wasn’t even going to remotely fight that battle. Not even Makkachin sits in the back and she takes up a whole seat on her own. 

“I hope so,” Yuuri says and Victor gives him a mock glare. 

“Ignore him,” Victor tells the puppy. “He’s worrying about nothing. Mean old Yuuri.” 

“Old?” 

“Balding, old Yuuri.” 

Yuuri shakes his head and listens instead to Victor coo at the puppy. He likes hearing Victor occasionally dip into Russian and babble in broken Japanese; today is a good day for the cute Victor that belongs to Yuuri. 

“See, we should have bought a leash there, so we could walk her out,” Victor says but Yuuri just ignores it. Victor was going to carry the puppy out anyway, with or without a leash. 

Makkachin barks in greeting as soon as they’re in sight. She walks up to them, alert the moment she’s aware of the puppy; the pup has been wiggling around and Victor sets her down so they can smell each other. 

They watch as the dogs sniff, both of them a little tense despite Victor’s assurances that Makkachin would be fine. 

Makkachin bends down, hindquarters in the air, almost as playful as the puppy she used to be. There’s a spring to her step that has been missing for a while. Victor is wiping at his eyes and Yuuri knows his eyes are misty too.

“I told you,” Victor says, poking at his side with his elbow. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri says. He’s busy being enamored with Makkachin as she plays with her new friend.


End file.
